ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Darkroxas92 (canonico)
«''' Cosa ho fatto di male, mi domando... A parte distruggere sei mondi e mandarne in rovina altri due, si intende... '''» :: — darkroxas92, in: Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Save point 1 - Voci dall'aldilà '' '''darkroxas92', conosciuto anche come Aterrokunonuagintados in Antico, Dio della Devastazione ed con altri epiteti poco edificanti, originariamete uno dei recensori, è uno dei personaggi originali principali di alcune Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. darkroxas92 Nome/i darkroxas92 Cognome N.A. Soprannomi *''Darky (non gradito)'' *''Flagello apocalittico'' *''Cataclisma (in alcuni dialetti)'' Età N.A. Luogo di nascita N.A. Residenza attuale Sconosciuto Livello dell'esistenza Dio Rango Divinità Alleati *Dr. von Wahnsinn (D64) *Don Biscotto (D64) *Riku (D64) *Tetsuya Nomura (D64) *Sora (temporaneamnete in ATL) *Demyx (temporaneamnete in ATL) *Vexen *Cad Bane *Darth Sidious *Paperon de' Paperoni *[[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A.]] Nemici *Sora *Ottoperotto *Voce fuori campo *Sigmund Freud *Suor Nausicaa *Xaldin *Soruccio *vul95 (lo vuole sposare da ATL in poi) *''Tuss in generale Poteri ed abilità *Devastare/distruggere/ridurre ad un cumolo di macerie civiltà e popoli vari *Conoscenza delle tecniche di retribuzione (tuss) *Poteri divini vari Armi *I suoi poteri bastano ed avanzano, grazie... *Pistola (TAW) Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 13 (solo citato) *''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Save point 1 - Voci dall'aldilà'' Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Recensore Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Dopo aver tentato senza riuscirvi di far condannare Sora'' ad sellam'' in'' Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo, darkroxas92 fa la sua grande apparizione in Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, tentando, con l'aiuto dei suoi accoliti Riku, Vicktor von Wanhsinn e Tetsuya Nomura di distruggere gli Dei e vendicarsi così del fatto che questi ultimi lo avevano condannato a vivere come un mortale per 10'000 anni in seguito alla distruzione di Atlantide. Ma il suo piano fallisce e, dopo averlo punito ancora, gli Esseri Superiori lo rinchiudono nelle segrete dell'Oltretomba. L'ex-Dio della Devastazione in seguito viene liberato dalla sua prigione dall'ultima persona che mai si sarebbe aspettato, Sora, in quanto questi ha bisogno del suoi aiuto per salvare Ottoperotto, rapito da vul95 ([[Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto|''Atlantis- The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto]]). Accettando solo per poterlo retribuire alla fine, darkroxas92 “aiuta” il tüss ''e i suoi compagni a sventare la minaccia di Lucas Ross e, alla fine, tenta di condannare Sora a venir percosso sulle terga per tutte le sue malefatte. Ma fallisce ed è costretto alla fuga (assieme a Paperon de Paperoni e Darth Sidious) per sottrarsi alle avances'' della Dea dell'Enigmistica. Continua però a sorvegliare Voce fuori campo, Sigmund Freud, il loro capo e Sora, sempre cercando il modo di scaldare o far scaldare a qualcuno i quarti di quest'ultimo. Arriva molto vicino al riuscirci in Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio, quando fa carte false per far perdere al ragazzo l'ordalia a cui Der Richter lo ha sottoposto per provare la sua innocenza, ma alla fine Il Giudice si convince della non colpevolezza dal tüss, privando il Dio della devastazione dal poter assistere alla tanto desiderata retribuzione del monello... :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Cinico, sadico, senza scrupoli e pronto a tutto pur di riuscire in ciò che fa, darkroxas92 è forse uno dei pochi cattivi che non si è redento nel corso della varie Fan Fiction. Contrario per ovvie ragioni alla'' Grande Regola'', ha pesantemente pagato il fio per averla infranta restando privo di poteri, ma quando Sora gli offre la possibilità di recuperarli, accetta al volo il patto che il giovane gli propone, affrettandosi però a mettere le cose in chiaro: : «''' Ma ti avverto... Non appena questa storia sarà finita, sarà mia premura seppellire quella chiave in un luogo dove non potrai richiamarla a te e trascinarti personalmente nel girone dei monelli e dartene finché non mi consumerò la mano fino all'osso... '''» :: — darkroxas92, in: Atlantis - The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto '' Sarcastico e poco incline alla pazienza, è dotato di una fine intelligenza che gli consente di architettare piani che farebbero invidia al Machiavelli. Essere il Dio della Devastazione ha lo spiacevole (oppure piacevole) effetto di non avere molti amici, con l'eccezione di Darth Sidious (che è stato ed è tuttora suo allievo) e Paperon de' Paperoni, con il quale condivide il fatto di essere costantemente in fuga dalle rispettive spasimanti non ricambiate (Brigitta McBrigde per il plutocrate e vul95 per il Dio). Si esprime perfettamente in italiano e ha un'ottima conoscenza dell'Antico. Biografia del personaggio ''In illo tempore... In fase di scrittura... Ai tempi di Atlantide 'Prima della Caduta di Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... 'La Caduta du Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è il suo nome per intero, dal momento che contiene numeri ed è superiore alle cinque lettere (il computer lo tiene in memoria). Citazioni & battute celebri : «''' '''» :: ''— '' Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Divinità